Eye Opening?
by kenhouseect
Summary: You decide if this is eye opening for you.


KENHOUSE ECT. 31

Eye Opener?

"Alice, how long will the cosmetic party be?"

"They should be gone by 10:30. I know it's an inconvenience, but Kimbel, we can use the money."

"I know, I know."

"What am I going to do for three hours? I got it! I heard a snappy little jingle on the radio. They've been playing it alot this last week. Tonight at Hill Top Hall and it's free. The announcer is asking people to bring their toughest questions, to see if they can stump the man of God."

"I think you could give him a run for his money."

"But a bible thumper?"

"It's free, and you can leave if it's boring."

"I'll think about it."

"You're smart, you'll come up with something."

"Okay, see you later"

"Kimbel, be safe."

"I will Alice."

I turned left on Main. Hey, there's that jingle.

 _Come on up, fathers and mothers,_

 _Come on up, sons and daughters,_

 _Come on up, friends and neighbors,_

 _If you desire to be free,_

 _Come on up and reason with me._

"The yes man of God wants your toughest questions tonight, 8 o'clock, at Hill Top Hall. Admission is free. Atheists, agnostics, and skeptics too, to see if you can stump the yes man of God. Health questions, sea level rising, bible questions, and lots more. Don't be late."

I think Alice is right. I'll go check it out, and if it's boring then I'll leave. Wow, not many cars, only a couple of dozen. See if I can find a good seat. Yes, six rows back, right on the aisle. If this guy is a stinker I am going to heckle him to death.

Three banners, let's see what the big one says. Luke 21, Verse 15: _"For I will give you a mouth and wisdom, which all your adversaries shall not be able to gainsay nor resist."_

Wow this guy must like humiliation. Banner number two. Psalm 19, Verse 7: _"The law of the Lord is perfect, converting the soul: the testimony of the Lord is sure, making wise the simple."_ Last but not least. Ecclesiastes 10, Verse 19: _"...but money answereth all."_ That I can agree with.

On the stage is a table with some books on it. In front of the stage is another table covered by a sheet. That's probably where he has his offering plates. Smart to cover it so people won't stampede out right away. Oh here he comes. He looks about sixty. A little overweight, wearing a button up shirt, cheap jeans, black shoes, and he has silver hair and a genuine smile. He takes a drink from his water bottle.

"Thank you for coming. I am nobody important, but what I have to tell you is very important. I will not be trying to sell you anything and I will not be asking for your money or your prayers. However, I will ask one thing of you. That you will consider what I have to say and if it makes sense, use it to your advantage. So not to waste any of your time, please answer there two questions for yourself."

Do you want to know the truth?

Parallel lines never meet. Do you agree?

"If you answered no, then this information will not help you. I must warn you if you're not interested in the truth or not willing to reason, you should leave."

"My name is Ken. In Hebrew that means yes, and I am God's yes man. My address will take about twenty to twenty-five minutes. That is, without interruption."

"I had a _King James Bible_. Kept it around like some people keep horseshoes, rabbits' foots, and four leaf clovers. You know, good luck charms. Truth, that's what I wanted. If there was a God, then he would have it. There is a God, and if you continue with me to the end, by then you will know how to see him also. The first part of reality I will impart is this. God is just. I will not be reading from a lot of scriptures. I will reference them, but this one I need to read. Matthew 5, Verse 44 says: _"But I say unto you, Love your enemies, bless them that curse you, do good to them that hate you, and pray for them which despitefully use you, and persecute you."_ God being just, will do, what he commands us to do. All will be saved."

"By now, some of you have probably figured out that I am talking about opening the pineal. The pineal is the seat of the soul. It's right here, about three inches from the tip of my finger. It's between your right and left hemisphere of your brain. The pineal is the third eye. The third eye is how you can see God."

"In Deuteronomy 22, Verse 10, it says: _"He found him in a desert land and in the waste howling wilderness; he led him about, he instructed him, he kept him as the apple of his eye."_ This verse shows that Jacob was taught of God. Also in this verse, the word apple in this book will tell you what it means in Hebrew. That is, the little man in the eye. What this is, is when you see him, he is the only light there. So his light reflects off of you, back into his eye. That's what it means to be the apple of his eye. True peace and joy comes with the opening of the pineal. Also salvation, which means health, safety, and wellbeing. This is something you all need. That's right all will be saved. There are two categories. Those that receive the Beatific Vision, (the opening of the pineal) this side of the grave, that enter through Christ, they will be kings and priests, and those who will come to know him on the other side of the grave, after their death, they're the population that the kings and priests oversee."

"What the parasites are about to bring about on this planet, you are going to need God's protection. Why should you believe me? You're pretty smart aren't you? Please raise your hand if you're not."

Not a hand.

"Please keep that in mind as we go. I hope to see the some of you after the questioning. I will tell you how you can be the apple of God's eye. How to open the pineal. You will have to give up your pride. Is that too high a price? You will have to be humbled. Is that too high a price? Try to keep God's Law and the teachings of Christ as though your life depends on it. You will experience labor pains. You must be truthful with yourself and God. Just like a woman giving birth. Don't give up. Remember, God is the God of Truth. I cannot stress this point enough. It is truly like the pains of giving birth."

"God's Law, and the Ten Commandments and the teachings of Christ act like a plow when you hold yourself to that standard. It plows up the hard heart and when properly prepared God will plant his seed. Read Isaiah 61, Verse 3 and Matthew 13, Verses 24-30. The closer you get to God, the harder you will have to struggle. Satan and his servants will tell you to give up, to go back. You know what's back there. If it means so much to you don't start this journey."

He's not boring. That's good, he's taking another drink of water. That proves he's human and maybe dehydrated.

"One of the things I know is that exaggerating is a lie. When you read, know this, every word Christ spoke is pure truth. The Old Testament and the teachings of Christ are the words of God. Everything after the book of John, is the words of man, except where God's words are quoted. They were letters to the various groups. Just like with my tracts, there is good information in them, but they're not the word of God. All sects come from man. True peace and joy, how much is it worth to you?"

"One of the things that motivated me to want to know the truth is thoughts of suicide. I knew I did not want to murder myself and end up in a place worse, with no escape. I knew when I had a one night stand, the next morning I felt cheaper, and I also knew myself, God's love compels me to show forth his love. I told him that they don't believe you, who cannot lie, why would they believe me who has lied? Never-the-less, here I am, just like it says in Deuteronomy 32, Verse 10: _"He led him about."_ So here I am talking to you smart folks. PLease come up with your best questions. Remember, you're here to stump the yes man of God. I am going to remove the covering from that table. There are free bibles and tracts to you. They were not free to me. The reason that I said that, is some people think if it's free, it's not worth anything. Salvation is free. But just like the farmer who plows his field is trusting God for favorable conditions to receive a crop, you plow your field. The hard heart. As in Jeremiah 17, Verses 9&10\. Trust in God to sow his seed. This is salvation-health, safety, and wellbeing. Now for the questions. Please raise your hand and when I acknowledge you, please state your name and question."

What should I ask him? Yes, oh good, that guy is going to nail him."

"Do you expect us to believe you saw God?"

"Your name?"

"Steve."

"No. Next question."

Steve's going for shot two,

"What do you expect?"

"Steve. I expect if you're as smart as you think you are, you would consider what was being said and use it to your advantage."

I know, I'll take one of the bibles and find a way to stump the man.

"Hi, I'm Pete. I have a neighbor who wants to lead me to Christ. Why?"

"Pete, your neighbor wants two things, You, to validate his religion and he wants praise of man. No one, myself included can lead you to Christ. He is the King of all creation. No one comes into his presence without his consent. You have broken his law. He is the offended party. Not you. Tell your neighbor to lead you to an audience with the president of the country. If he cannot do that which is least, why would you think he can do that which is much greater?"

"Hello, I'm Allison. In heaven will I know my grandmother?"

"Yes, the way it will be and is, is like this. You will be known as you were known. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Pete, you have another question?"

"Yes. What should I say to my neighbor?"

"I will always tell you to do what Christ tells you to do. Listen to this verse in Matthew 15, Verse 14: _"Let them alone: they be blind leaders of the blind. And if they blind lead the blind both shall fall into the ditch."_ Pete, did you notice that it was not optional? That it is the commandment of Christ?"

This guy makes sense. And those bible verses say exactly what he said.

"But, he will come around. When he does, tell him that Thee God has commanded you not to associate with him. If he persists, show him the word and let him argue with that."

"Hi, I'm Margaret. Will my pets be in heaven?"

"Margaret, when heaven comes to Earth, those pets will be on Earth, but they will not be your property. They will be free and if you truly loved them they will congregate around you. They will want to be in your presence."

The old lady began to cry, with a smile and nodding her head.

"Yes, thank you, thank you."

"Margaret, thank God. I am just his servant, bound by cords of love."

"Okay, mister know-it-all! How many hairs are on my head?"

"Sir, since you didn't give me your name, I don't have an answer."

"John Doe."

"As many as there are."

"That's no answer."

"It's an accurate answer, so please don't waste people's time with your stupidity."

"You're not nice."

"Thank you for that. And you are?"

"Yes!"

"You are, John Doe. Nice is an acronym. Two hundred years ago, of you told someone that they were nice, you would have probably got punched in the nose or kicked in the shin. Nice means a person void of common sense, John Doe, are you still smart?"

"You're a devil. I've seen you around town and I will get you. You can count on it."

And out the door he goes.

"Yes Margaret?"

"I had an older brother who died young. Will I see him in heaven?"

"Margaret, how old was he when he died?"

"Fourteen, he was fourteen."

"When you see him he will look about twenty Earth years old. His features will be the same. And you will still be his little sister."

Waterworks again, and the same smile.

"Margaret, remember God is the most kind and loving being that has ever existed and does exist."

The old lady began to say..

"Thank"

And the man of God pointed his finger up and she said,

"God"

"Mister John Doe, as he was leaving said I was a devil. I saw that Margaret had a question and I didn't want her to wait. Now I will address the charge that he laid at me. This book here is a concordance, which I did not know about before I was raptured. If you look up the word devil, the most times that it's used in the bible you will read, traducer. The definition is, (he got his dictionary) to expose to shame or blame by means of falsehood and misrepresentation. That is what the religious do. You can decide for yourself if I have done that. I have not tried to psychologically manipulate any. I have presented the facts. If any of you can show me any error I would be appreciative."

The pretty girl has a question. The man nodded.

"I'm Amy. Are you worried about his threats?"

"Amy, I am not worried because I have salvation. Health, safety, and wellbeing. I know that man was angry. That is because I removed his robe of self-righteousness and I also rattled his false god. The robe of self-righteousness is a cheap garment. It is not made to last. Tomorrow morning he will get up and have a brand new robe. And his false god will be back in it's place. How this is achieved, is his righteousness will be boasting to his false god how good he is for not stomping that devil to death. And his false god is his pride. He worships his intellect and himself. The creation, not the creator. The gift, not the giver. Thank you Amy."

The old long haired man has a question. The man nodded, and again he nodded.

"Sir, you have a question?"

"Yes."

"Your name?"

"Frank. What about the preacher I hear on the radio?"

"There are many that are on the radio. Some preachers and some call themselves patriots. They all use the name of God to capitalize on it. Not a one wants you to know the truth, because when you do you won't be their prey anymore. You have heard about the frog in the water with the heat being turned up will be cooked alive, this is not true, when the frog has a way to escape. The frog is in the pot of water swimming around. He has no place to launch from so he can't escape. So we put a rock that sticks above the waterline in the pot. The frog will climb upon the rock and launch himself out. But now we're going to numb the frog with a numbing agent. That frog cannot get on the rock. Frank, these radio people are your numbing agent. They desentize you so you feel hopeless to escape. They don't want want you to get on that rock. Christ the Messiah, is my rock. He set me free."

Wow this guy makes sense. The guy with the skull shirt has a question.

"Hey, I'm Nick. Hasn't the bible been altered?"

"Nick, the bible has been altered. But God is still God. You can plow a field with a dull plow. You will have to work at it a little harder. So if you try to keep the law of God, as though your life depends on it, you will find outit is plenty sharp."

"Hi, I'm Helen. You said money answereth all. So that's true with you also."

"Helen, God said, through Solomon you will find this in Ecclesiastes 10, Verse 19, he cannot lie. The answer is yes. What you see that I am wearing is the best I have. I've been doing this for over twenty years. My wife and I work and save so we can do this. We have never taken a single dollar from anyone. Why? Because we know that if we have our treasure here, we will die and leave it here. So we store our treasure in God's Kingdom because that comes last, which is forever. Pride is very expensive. That, God takes away before you see him. Helen, try to remember this. The bitter always comes before the sweet. Even nature witnesses to this. Those who put the sweet before the bitter are deceiving themselves. Who has heard of a woman giving birth and then going into labor. That's ridiculous. So money answereth all. And my wife and I are very rich and that awaits us in the Kingdom of God, which is forever."

"Hello, I'm Sue. You said you saw God. Tell me what he looks like."

"In Isaiah 53, it will describe in part. As far as what I saw, was three angels first, then I saw God. YAH SHUA. A man that appeared about thirty in Earth years old. Illuminate, no beard, wavy hair, slender built, plain in his looks, and in his face you can see he has sorrow and grief."

"One more question please."

"Sue, ask as many as you like."

"Did the angels have wings?"

"I don't know. That proves that I'm not a know-it-all as John Doe said. What I saw was three very old men that were illuminate. They had beards. I could only see from their neck up. It was as if they were looking into a well. Frank, you have a question?"

"Ken, I know where you live over in Perham. If I wanted to learn more could I stop by?"

"Frank, I would not recommend that, and this is why. In the book is John 6, Verse 45 it says,: _"...AND THEY SHALL BE ALL TAUGHT OF GOD…"_ This is also in Isaiah 54, Verse 13. Also in Ezekiel 33, Verse 31 it says,: _"And they come unto thee as the people cometh, and they hear thy words, but they will not do them: for with their mouth they shew much love, but their heart goeth after their covetousness."_ First you need to be taught of God, not me. Second, I have been witnessing this same message over twenty years and lots of people have put their shoes under my table. To my knowledge, not one has sought Christ. If you would be wise to thyself, you would become his disciple. And know this. God says what he means and means what he says. God is just. Frank, take one of the tracts. It has my address. If I can help you in your journey I will. God willing."

"I'm Kimbel. Ken I do not trust you. Although what you say makes sense."

"Kimbel, that is not a question. Do you want me to reply?"

"Yes I do."

"When I started my address, I told you what I wanted from you. To listen to what I have to say if it makes sense use it to your advantage. I did not ask you to trust me. Listen to the word of God in Jeremiah 17, Verse 5: _"Thus saith the Lord; Cursed be the man that trusteth in man…"_ I do not want you or anyone else to be cursed. Trust in God. He has given you a brain and common sense. If you don't use it, it's not his fault, it's yours."

"Yes Sue."

"What about the border wall, what do you say?"

"Sue, are they going to build a wall around every airport? The State Department is bringing in hundreds of thousands of Muslims every year. You are being replaced by Islamic people. They want worldwise Islam, which is the only religion compatible with communism. Read Deuteronomy 28 and 29 and you will see what you and your offsprings future will be, if you don't have God's protection. If anyone tells you different, they are lying to you."

"Hi, I'm Christy. On your radio jingle you mentioned global warming and sea levels rising. Can you help me understand?"

"Christy, I will try. First let's talk about sea levels rising through history. We have known that the sea level rises about three feet every century. What's causing this is erosion and underwater volcanoes. So they tell you that they need your blood, sweat, and tears, and your money to stop it. What are they going to do? Plug a volcano with it? Or build giant setting ponds at the mouth of every river and stream that flows into the sea? Or make a plaster to plaster all coastlines to stop a coastal erosion? Water displacement makes water rise. This caused by erosion and it's that simple. As far as global warming, that is religion. All religion requires, it that you believe it."

"What about overpopulation?"

"Christy, you can take everyone on Earth and give them five acres of farmland in North America and not touch one forest, park, or land preserve. Even a glutton cannot eat five acres of food in a year. This too is a religion and it is used to justify genocide, war, famine, and abortion. These people are devil worshippers."

"Anonymous. If you know at this time you're not willing to become a disciple, what would you recommend?"

"That you reconsider. If that's not going to happen then do all the good you can, for as long as you can. And do it like your name, Anonymous, so you will have your wealth in heaven."

"Excuse me Ken. There's a man complaining about what your saying."

"Please tell him he's free to leave."

"Okay, just thought you would want to know."

"Since the subject of complaining has come up think about this. When you complain, you are complaining against whoever is in control of your life. If that's you, then your complaining against yourself. That's not wise. If they say that God is in control of their life and their complaining against God, that's stupid. A person who truly has God in control of their life you will never hear complaining, ever. Can they have aches and pains? Yes, but they have peace and joy all the time. That makes any hardship worth it. Here's a rhetorical question. Do you still think you're smart?"

Not as smart as when I sat down. I think if I open my mouth too much, I had better like humility.

"Ken, I notice on your commercial that you mentioned health questions. I have an autistic child. Is there anything I can do?"

"Your name?"

"I'm sorry, it's Ed."

"Ed, do you love your child?"

"More than life itself."

"Ed, you could not have answered that question any better. Ed, have you since you were twenty years old knelt down before man and prayed some prayers?"

"No, I haven't."

"Then your answer is yes. There is something you can do. Listen very carefully. Here is the definition of rapture. 1A-"A state or experience of being carried away by overwhelming emotion." 1B- "A mythical experience in which the spirit is exalted to a knowledge of divine things." Only God is divine. The word rapture does not appear in the bible, but the definition does. You will find it in John 16, Verses 19-23. Ed, I am going to read all five verses to you. Please listen carefully. These are the words of God, and it says, _"Now Christ knew that they were desirous to ask him, and said unto them. Do ye enquire among yourselves of that I said. A little while, and ye shall not see me: and again, a little while, and ye shall see me? Verily, verily. I say unto you. That ye shall weep and lament, but the world shall rejoice: and ye shall be sorrowful, but your sorrow shall be turned into joy. A woman when she is in travail hath sorrow, because her hour is come: ut as soon as she is delivered of the child, she remembers no more the anguish, for joy that a man is born into the world. And ye now therefore have sorrow: but I will see you again, and your heart shall rejoice, and your joy no man taketh from you. And in that day ye shall ask me nothing. Verily, verily, I say unto you, whatsoever ye shall ask the father in my name, he will give it to you."_ Ed, I hope you see your answer, It's what I have been saying all evening. I have been raptured. That's why I have peace and joy. If you take the journey, you're in for the hardest one hundred and fifty-three days of your life. This one hundred and fifty-three days starts when you decide under no circumstance will you turn back. But when you see him you can ask for your child to be healed or ask for the power to heal. Ed, you followed along in the bible? Check out the definition. You can use my dictionary. It's old, but accurate."

"How come the churches aren't teaching this?"

"Because they don't know him. They are the blind leading the blinding. They never took the beam out of their eye. That's in Matthew 7, Verse 3-5."

"Praise God."

"That's a good start Ed."

If what this guy is saying is true, they will kill him. They don't want this out there.

"Hello, I am Bill. You said you wanted our toughest questions. The one I came up with is. What's the solution to the national debt?"

"Bill, I cannot answer your question without breaking the law. In the constitution of the U.S., amendment 14, section 4, forbids me to say that there is no national debt, so I can pretend, Let's pretend Bill, you have a government. You grant me exclusive right to make wooden nickels. Now you turn around and borrow 30 million wooden nickels at three percent interest. One year goes by, thirty-one point two million nickels. You have thirty million nickels. Where are you going to get one point two million wooden nickels? Now the government of Bill, and it's millions of citizens are indebted forever. My wooden nickel bank gottcha. This I can say, the Federal Reserve was set up to rob the citizens to steal their wealth forever. Also, of the thirty million dollars first borrowed from the Fed., not one dollar has been paid to principal.

Are you feeling smart? Don't answer that."

Less and less every minute. I have to tell Alice, not to call me smart.

"Ken, may I ask another question?"

"Sure Bill, I enjoyed the last one."

"Are you telling us there's no hell or lake of fire?"

"No, I am not Bill. Hell is the grave. That exists, there all around. Bill let's say we met two thousand years ago on a path. We greet one another. You ask me where I am going and I tell you, to the lake of fire. You will know automatically where I am going. I am going to stomp grapes. The sticks and twigs from the clusters scratch and poke your feet. The sulfur in the grapes sting and burn your feet. The enemy of God will go into a wine press. This is the lake of fire. They too will be taught of God. Whom God loves he chastens, and God loves all of creation. Read Jeremiah 19, Verse 5 Bill."

"Kimbel. What about the Mark of the Beast? The 666, what is it?"

"Kimbel, this is one of the first insights I found in Job 33, Verse 14 which says: _"For God speaketh once, yea twice, yet man perceiveth it not."_ When you read you can see that the teachings have a physical and spiritual application. This is in the book called Revelation 13, Verses 17&18\. Please listen carefully. _"And that no man might buy or sell, save he that had the mark, or the name of the beast, or the number of his name. Here is wisdom. Let him hath understanding count the number of the beast: for it is the number of a man; and his number is Six hundred threescore and six."_ First, the physical. There are right now people taking chips under their skin. At that point their branded to the world. They have sold themselves for a little tiny piece of Earth. Now the spiritual. 6 is the number of man. Here you have three of them. For those of you who have a bible, we're going to Jude Verses 10&11, and it reads: _"But these speak evil of those things which they know not: but what they know naturally, as brute beasts, in those things they corrupt themselves. Woe unto the! for they have gone in the way of Caon, and ran greedily after the error of Ba'-laam for reward, and perished in the gainsaying of Co'-re."_ Brute beasts. That is man in his pride, untamed. There is the beast. They do as Cain, Ba'-aam, and Co'-re. Cain offered his best. No ones best is good enough. Ba'-aam, loved money and the praise of man. Co'-re, rejected who God chose and wanted to pick his own leader. This is what the religious do. There is your 666. As far as buying and selling, they buy the devil's time, and he sells it to them. One that would tell them the truth, they don't want. Isaiah 30, Verse 10, which says: _"Which say to the seers. See not; and to the prophets, prophesy not unto us right things, speak unto us smooth things, prophesy deceits:"_ The bible plainly states that God resists the proud and gives grace unto the humble. They have pride and claim to have grace. They don't. They are lying to themselves. They have forsaken common sense. Kimbel, you have a bible there. In Proverbs 2, Verses 17-19 will tell you more."

"Hi, I'm Amy. If you can't buy and sell without the chip, what can we do?"

"Amy, I could leave this building with a plastic bag and in thirty minutes return with a very good salad, that's not GMO, right off the roadside. I have been to the United Kingdom, Europe, and the Middle East and this is the case there also. The disciples of Christ ate as they went. Amy, please trust in God as you go and he will provide. And don't at any cost take the chip. The money changes the mark."

Okay my turn again. So I raised my hand.

"Kimbel, isn't it?"

"That's right. How can you know this?"

"In Jeremiah 9, Verse 24 reads, "But let him that glorieth glory in this, that he understandeth and knoweth me, that I am the Lord which exercise lovingkindness, judgement, and righteousness, in the Earth: for in these things I delight, saith the Lord." First, if you could not know him and understand him, this verse would not be in the bible. When you do know him, he gives you the insight, and you know that it is true. Kimbel, read Luke 21, Verse 15. The big banner with thee intent to imbibe."

"How do we know that your not just brainwashed?"

"Kimbel, it's like this. You brainwash people to believe a lie. For example, overpopulation, global warming. Darwinism. Not the truth. A lie requires belief in it, that's all. The truth requires obedience to it. Try with all your strength to go twenty-four hours without telling a lie. A friend calls for a ride and you say, I'll be there in a minute. If you arrive there in two minutes, you lied. It's easy to brainwash people to lie to themselves and others, but I know you can't brainwash a person to always tell the truth. Common sense is a great tool God gave everyone. You did not buy it. You did not take a class in common sense. Your parents did not give it to you."

"Yes, Sue."

"Well, what about President Trump."

"The money changes saw you were getting restless, so they threw you a bone. He is a hypocrite, both in Greek and English. In Greek, meaning actor. In English meaning pretender. It's the same old game."

"Hi, my names Bobby. Are you telling us that we're not harming the Earth?"

"No, what I am telling you, is that wicked men, this means women also, are harming the planet. Bobby, listen to the information I am about to tell you. In 1978, a man in Michigan, invented a carburetor, that in a full size car, he got over a hundred miles to the gallon. Bobby, that patent has expired. Anyone can make that carburetor. It goes back to the banner, money answereth all. They don't care about the planet. They want money and with that comes power and praise of man, that's it."

"What can we do?"

"Bobby, first you need Christ. Read what he says to do, and do it. Your not going to fool God. You must be just and truthful. Don't lie to yourself. It's not easy, but true joy and peace is worth the price. Now as far as the money changes and the religious, a just weight and measure they can't stand. So if 1 in 20 used only coins, this is true anywhere on Earth. You get paid in paper. Change it to coins. Coins have value, the paper currency does not. Don't use plastic money money. You will create jobs. Thousands. You will be inconvenienced a little. Some people will laugh at you, and make snide remarks. But your object is to stop wars, famine, and genocide. Don't lose sight of that."

This guy is a dead man walking. What else do I want to know about? Anti-Christ, that's it.

"Who is the Anti-Christ?"

"Well, Kimbel there are many anti-christs, not just one. The best place to start is on Matthew 23, Verse 13 and on. But I'm going to read 13 only. It says, _"But woe unto you, scribes and Pharisees, hypocrites! For ye shut up the kingdom of heaven against men: for ye neither go in yourselves, neither suffer, ye them that are entering to go in."_ Here are your anti-Christs, the religious. All religion is based on belief. At no time tonight have I told you what I believed. I have told you what I know. In John 3, Verse 11 it reads, _"Verily, verily, I say unto thee, we speak that we do know, and testify that we have seen; and ye receive not our witness."_ In this verse Christ was talking to a religious person. We, in this verse is God and his elect. We speak what we know and testify what we have seen."

"You know they're going to kill you."

"Kimbel, don't worry about me. They can only kill me if God wills it. And if so, then my work here is done. Then I can take inventory of our treasure, so I can make an account when my wife shows up. Kimbel, you should be concerned about what's coming and flee to Christ. There's no time to waste."

A lie is a religion, It just takes one. Let's take UFO's for example. Now this religion tells about them. They all have flesh. They're not metal or rock. Now there's a thing above our heads called heaven, but your so called scientists call it the Van Allen Belt. And if you study what the effects on flesh are, then you will know that only rock and metal can come through the belt. Next religion. The lie, it's built on is that the disciples came and stole the body of Christ. Now they had guards guarding the cave, who said they fell asleep. In front of the cave was a big rock on a small rock and when you roll a big rock on a small rock, they make a lot of noise. So this religion, you are required to check your brain at the beginning. All Eve had to believe is one lie. And that's all you have to believe to be lost.

Multitudes, multitudes in the Valley of Decision.

Know this oh Israel. The Lord God, is our God. The Lord God, is one God. And his name is YAH SHUA.

"What's coming?"

"Frank, I can't at this time tell you what's coming because it's hard to understand a man bawling. So read Deuteronomy 28&29\. That is sufficient. For me to describe what's coming, no. You picture what you read in your mind, and you will have a good idea. When, I can't say, but from what I have seen, soon."

I'm going to tell Alice if she calls me smart again, we are going to have some words. They should have put seatbelts on these chairs. Oh good, he's drinking more water. He's looking from person to person.

"Since the questions have stopped, I have a closing statement to make. It will only take about four or five minutes. I want to tell you about three men. The first is Archimedes. He lived a little over two hundred years before Christ. He was a Greek mathematician, modern day scientists call him the father of math. That is not true. He was merely the merchant of it. God is the Father. The second man is Darwin. I am sure he needs no further introduction. His dying request was to have the bible read to him. Now the third is Albert Einstein. He died in 1955. Does anyone know what his dying words were? No? Neither does anyone else besides God, because he spoke them in German and his nurse spoke English. This is the modern day scientist icon. He said, _"Doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results is insanity."_ Now I am going to read you two bible verses. Psalm 12, Verse 6: _"The words of the Lord are pure words: as silver tried in a furnace of Earth, purified seven times."_ Now Psalm 66, Verse 10. _"For thou, O Gof, hast proved us: thou hast tried us, as silver is tried."_ Einstein must have never purified silver. You heat it up and skim off the dross, and repeat this process seven times. Then when the silversmith can look into it and see his reflection without any imperfections, it is pure. The labor pains are seven, then the Beatific Vision, (AKA) really knowing him. Thanks, I will take a seat in the front row. If any of you want a question answered in private come over. If someone is with me, please respect their privacy, and when they leave come over. At the beginning I said raise your hand if your not smart. I always strive to be just, so if your not smart, please raise your hand, and I will ask you one question."

No one moved. I don't know if their even breathing. I'm not going to raise my hand, although I want to know what that question is.

"Goodnight, and please drive safely, there's someone in auto God loves."

He walked across the stage and took a chair in the front row. I have to talk to him.

"Ken."

Oh the pretty girl beat me to it. I'll wait. I would like to hear what they're saying. They're standing up and hugging. That must be what she asked for. Say good-bye. Here's my chance.

"Ken, are you for real?"

"Kimbel, I have been asked that question a lot, yet when I would see those people later, they were plodding the same course that they were on. What you have to decide is, am I for real. They did not want to know if I was for real, they wanted me to tell them lies, sweet little lies. So I answer yes, and they leave thinking that they got what they wanted. Lies, sweet little lies. And I had high hopes for you. I too can be mistaken."

"Are you saying there's no hope for me?"

"No, what I am saying is, you have to decide whether there's hope for you or not."

"Before I leave I want you to know you have turned my world upside down."

"That's what the servants of God do."

I got in my car and just sat thinking. I need aor. I powered the window down. No breeze. Time to go home. Oh, the breeze is nice. I mean pleasant. I arrived home, bible and gospel tracts in hand. I opened the door, Alice is busy in the kitchen, good.

"Is that you Kimbel?"

"Yes, it is I."

"Where did you decide to go?"

"I went to the bottom of the rabbit hole and learned that there's another dimension and I was going in the wrong direction."

THE END! OR IS IT! YOU DECIDE.

P.S. Please send this message far and wide as long as it is available.

Ken House.


End file.
